narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shisui Uchiha
Hokage why does it say at his ocuppation: hokage??? :Just a mistake, Danzo has Shisui's Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 09:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Jutsu :should we add unnamed dojutsu to the list, and also to danzo's? (talk) 12:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is possible he did it in the same way that Sasuke controlled Manda, and then it would be just a normal Sharingan ability. Jacce | Talk 12:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Scratch that, ShounenSuki fixed it. Jacce | Talk 12:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Shisui and the 4th Mizukage? On page 15 of chapter 459, Ao strongly implies that, at some point, Shisui used his eye technique to manipulate the 4th Mizukage, which was discovered by Ao. Maybe it's not a certain enough accusation to be put in the article, but I think it bears mention. -- (talk) 14:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Oser :You misinterpreted what he said. Ao only stated he saw through the jutsu that was controlling the Mizukage, making him an unofficial expert when it comes to recognizing when someone is being controlled. ~SnapperT '' 19:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The Mizukage makes reference to a possible connection between Shisui's eye technique and the one used to control the Mizukage in chapter 461, page 11. I think it merits mention. Bvdan (talk) 07:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Can someone who is less inept with Japanese confirm this? The lone translation I could find doesn't go so far as to say he really did commit suicide, and Itachi is pretty blunt about the fact that he killed Shisui. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I think that Itachi did kill him. Cooltamerboy (talk) 03:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC). :I think Snapper is waiting for a direct translation, and not a guess.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I thought Itachi confessed that he killed Shisui. That's how he got his Mangekyo Sharingan. Why does it say Shisui committed suicide? Yatanogarasu 20:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::The reference that editor gave has this to say about Shisui's death: :::-The mystery of Shisui Uchiha's death- :::Shisui's suicide happened around the time of Itachi's disaster. The death of he who was observing Itachi brought even more discord between Itachi and the clan. ::Although it appears to state that Shisui committed suicide, the fact that it is titled "The '''mystery of Shisui Uchiha's death" already shows that there is more going on. The second databook doesn't make any clear statement on Shisui's death. All we have to go on are Itachi's words that he did kill Shisui. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Can someone show me the chapter page where Itachi "confessed" that he killed him? Cause I've never seen that, and it looks to me like some assumption made by someone. Like I said before, the manga presented the possibility of murder or suicide, and the databook confirms the suicide. http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/1936/038039itachi2rp.jpg I really don't know what else people want in regards to "proof" when it says he took his own life. The "mystery" is that we don't entirely know what circumstance caused him to do this as we for example know what caused White fang to kill himself, but the fact of the matter is Itachi didn't kill him. Wreiad (talk) 17:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I remember Itachi confessing it in the anime....Not sure of the epi, but well, its during Naruto's fight with Sasuka at the valley of ends...when sasuke goes down memory lane...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::You might think of epi 131. Jacce | Talk 17:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 225: ::Sasuke: Kill my closest friend...?! ::Itachi: Just as I did... ::about Shisui ::Sasuke: You killed Shisui?! ::Itachi: And now I have the eyes. :He's at the very least taking responsibility for it. You can argue, of course, that this is only another one of his lies. '~SnapperT ''' 18:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I've read: "...Um... Brother... Brother Did you kill Shisui-san!?" "Thanks to him, I was able to obtain this "eye"." That doesn't sound like much of a confession or taking responsibility to me, and could easily mean that he got the eye from witnessing his death as Sasuke did. As for people using that as "proof" that he killed him, he said in chapter 222 page 18 that he didn't, so that's not good enough. Wreiad (talk) 19:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe those two sentences translated like that don't, but look at the whole conversation: ::* ::* ......... ::* ::* ::* ......! ::* (Thinking) ::* ::* flashback to Itachi's questioning by the three Uchiha cops here ::* ::* ::* ::The bold lines are Itachi's. This conversation comes from chapter 244, page 19 and chapter 245, pages 2 and 3. It is quite clear that Itachi at least claims he killed Shisui. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::You shouldn't give too much weight to what he said in chapter 222; if he did kill Shisui, he's not going to confess it to four policemen. ''~SnapperT '' 03:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ...Body Flicker Technique? Does this really need to be listed under his jutsu? Most ninja can do it, and on top of that, have we seen him using it?--Hasofcd (talk) 20:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :"Actually when a generic jutsu is used by a character much like a signature technique we do list it": Dantman's edit summary when he added it. Even though we didn't see him using it, he was famous beacuse of the speed of this jutsu...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ya kinda like me I let my mind wander, and my signat ure technique is transformation, make my arm a sword, put a hole through my torso for dodging kunai, both my signature transformations. Age It said Itachi thought of him as a BIG brother. So if we new what age Itachi was say 16 we could say he was +16 That is exactly what i am thinking --Petar93 (talk) 09:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Itachi was about 11 and a half when Shisui died. Check ShounenSuki's timeline. (talk) 13:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Anime?! Hey, he did not preform in anime (as it says in article)! If he preformed, select the episode where he appeared.--Gaara95 (talk) 09:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :He was mentioned in episode 129, when he had been killed. Jacce | Talk | 12:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Team Would he be considered a member of the Konoha Military Police Force, as he was sent on a mission by them? Arrancar79 (talk) 00:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Or the police could have just being using itatchi's best friend to get close to him. SimAnt 00:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) River's Location Is this the same river where Sasuke was seen practicing his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu in Episode 130? It's the only river I've seen that's close to the Uchiha Clan. So, could it be where Shisui was drowned? -- Fmakck - Talk - 01:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :that was a lake friend. I don't remember anyone ever saying Shisui was drowned near the Uchiha Clan settlement. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me Cerez. I had my doubts but I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't the place. -- Fmakck - Talk - 02:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anime Image Has the anime always been this bad? Shisui's eyes are supposed to be much rounder and the lines around his eyes should be whole. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, he looks like he's pouting... It makes him look much younger than the manga image. It's kinda cute, actually... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Gotta admit - the anime's had better moments, I feel like the quality's been declining since Pain's Invasion. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually this image isn't that bad at all except for the minor details (at least the nose looks the same-ish) It always amazes me though that they can manage to replicate http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110303174645/naruto/images/a/af/Madara_wants_to_talk.png this perfectly but won't spend time on the characters. --Cerez☺ (talk) 14:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::He has completely different eyes; how's that a minor detail? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I never thought they looked that different but now that i looked at the chapter i can see what you mean. I just mean that it's not as bad as some of the things the animators have butchered brutally (you need to see Hinata's confession scene in the anime DX) --Cerez☺ (talk) 15:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hinata has the most creepy smile when she says she loves Naruto in the anime... And why didn't they show Naruto's reaction? Man, they butchered that scene for realz. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/65686308/12 Shisui's eyes are now drawn different, could we possibly discuss if this chance is enough to only show the anime image??? --Gojita (talk) 14:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :They're drawn less round, I agree. Still, the eyes are fully encircled, which they aren't in the anime. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I realize the anime messed it up,but could we atleast have the image in the apperence section?the black and white page is abit unsettling considering how old a character he is.. (talk) 15:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :But the anime image is greyscale except for his eyes. There's no real difference in colour.--Cerez365™ 15:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Why are we still using the two different images for Shisui? In his first Manga appearance in comparison to his anime appearance was because his eyes weren't completely encircled by a black mark. Yet in his second Manga appearance we can clearly see his eyes aren't completely encircled. This is clearly not a defining trait of Shisui's appearance nor should something this minor be a reason for two identical images. ::While I can understand a second image for pages like Hanzo where they miss an obvious difference in Hanzo's eyes or Konan/Yahiko where they use the incorrect colour for their eyes having one for pages for when Kishimoto does slight differences in his drawing style shouldn't warrant one. ::For that matter this can transfer over to over pages such as the Fourth Raikage, Onoki, Mei, E T C ... to where there is no difference between the two images other then who drew them. For a case like that the coloured one drew by Kishimoto has superiority. Quality of images should be defined by obvious common sense levels when displaying the Infobox image. ::* Coloured Manga Images by Kishimoto ::* Uncoloured Manga Image (Anime fails to capture an obvious descriptive point) ::* Anime Image ::* Manga Image (Identical to Anime Image but lacks colour) ::There are a whole list of characters after the Invasion of Pain arc because Kishimoto started to colour the characters more in the opening pages. Cutting things down to one image in the infobox should be a necessity with the page contain the image based off the list I showed above. -- Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shisui's genjutsu If Shisui's genjutsu could only be used once in a decade, how could Danzo use it twice a day? First time five kage summit. Shortly after it was ready to use again at the end of Danzo's fight with Sasuke. -- (talk) 14:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Itachi said Hashirama's chakra could help with the amount of times it could be used.--''Deva '' 14:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Still is Hashirama's chakra really so powerful to change the limit from a decade to just several hours? -- (talk) 14:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :The Senju are granted a great life force. Think of them like super-charged energizer batteries.--Cerez365™ 14:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) it probably has something to do that the crow would die if it use it that much example kakashi using sharingan drains his chakra like whoa and a little bird is using the mangekyou sharingan it probably needs10 years to recharge its batteries danzo was human size and had alot of chakra and 1 hokage power and i bet shisui could use it has much as possible as he want but others have to wait especially animals made by (inosupreme) :We don't know what the crow is or at least it's never been expounded on whether it was a summon or something like that. In any case it's just a medium and more than likely has nothing to do with the time between use.--Cerez365™ 17:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) itachi said he implanted the eye in the crow so the real not an illusion created by his genjutsu also temari use a sneezle or what animal it was to defeat flute girl so crow real and it has the mangekyou sharingan and its little body cant be doing that over and over again again shisui was the owner of the jutsu so he can use it anytime he wants along he had chakra the crow physical not imaginary thats why it come out naruto mouth and use its mangekyou sharingan on sasuke but that plan failed Missing eye The article states that Danzo took the eye of Shisui after his "suicide". This is wrong. :It's there.--Cerez365™ 20:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Danzo stole his eye? Where in the manga did it say that? Itachi said that "Danzo had already taken one eye". That doesn't mean he was necessarily stolen. Shisui could have gave him the eye. It's too much of an assumption to say Danzo stole it. Just say Danzo took the eye. :chapter 550, page 11.--Cerez365™ 12:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Why revive him? My first post on here. Not trying to make this a forum but why would anyone want to revive him? I understand his sharingan held the most powerful genjutsu but if Danzo 'stole' one of his eyes and he gave the other to itachi before dying the edo tensei jutsu would bring him back.. with out any eyes....-- (talk) 16:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Edo tensei zombies are brought back with all the abilities they had in life, so the fact that he lost his eyes before death is irrelevant. Darksusanoo (talk) 16:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How do you figure? They even revived Nagato with white hair because thats the way he was at the time of his death. (talk) 17:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Read the article about the technique. Jacce | Talk | 17:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Shisui only had one eye when he died, so that would mean he'd only have one eye where he resurrected, no? Protect Konoha? It says that Shisui's Mangekyou was programmed to "protect Konoha" and that he told Itachi to protect Konoha. Does this mean that Shisui knew about Itachi's secret mission to eradicate the Uchiha clan in order to "protect Konoha?" Sparxs77 (talk) 19:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :That mission came after Shisui's death, so it's unlikely that he knew. But Shisui's words probably did play a big role in his decision to eradicate his clan.--Cerez365™ 19:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Let me rephrase my above statement. Do you think that he knew about the Uchiha Coup d'état? He was possibly still alive when that was still in it's planning phase. And since he was a respected member of the Uchiha Clan, he would've surely known. What I'm trying to say is that there is a possibility that he is the second Uchiha member that opposed the Coup d'etat, apart from Itachi... Sparxs77 (talk) 21:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::It's more than likely that he did know given that the planning for the coup migt've began already. But the answer to your question would be mostly assumptions and speculations.--Cerez365™ 22:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Both Mangekyou Both of Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan produce Genjutsu? (talk) 04:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes friend, as seen from both Danzō with the left and the crow with the right.--Cerez365™ 04:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Danzō with right and crow with left, but whatever :P -- (talk) 12:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Corpse found or no corpse found? There are two conflicting statements in the Background section. At the second paragraph it says he was found drowned in the Naka River with the suicide note. On the Third paragraph it says "He would later erase his existence leaving no corpse behind." Maybe I missed something, or this is a continuity error by the writer, but I'm confused here. :Both was said in the manga, so both is somewhat correct. It has yet to be revealed what really happened, though. Seelentau 愛議 09:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Kishimoto is leaning more towards the no body thing, given what Kabuto had said recently as well as Itachi revealing the truth behind what had happened.--Cerez365™ 13:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, it was only said that Kabuto couldn't find any of Shisui's genetic material. That doesn't mean Shisui actively made things so he wouldn't leave behind a corpse once he died. His body could have been disposed of by the Uchiha clan or Danzō. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is he leaving open the possibility of him being Tobi? Honestly the whole Uchiha plot-line reaks of retcon and irrelevance, most of the time I can't follow what's going on. Maybe he never really died? (talk) 04:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Take such speculation to a forum.FYI this talk page isn't a forum.Umishiru (talk) 04:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Shisui part of the Anbu Root ? In the manga seems that it was implied that Shisui was a member of Root * Look at the tanto strapped to the back of Shisui's right shoulder. * Now, look at the tanto strapped to the back of Torune's right shoulder. * Look at the tanto strapped to the back of Fuu's right shoulder. * Look at the tanto strapped to the back of Sai's right shoulder. ANBU Root is distinguished from ANBU Black Ops by the weapons they carry. "Normal" ANBU carry Katana (see also Itachi in the night of the massacre), and ANBU Root carry tip-less Tanto. Could we add this info about the probablity of Sishui as part of the Danzou's Root in the trivia section?.--JK88 (talk) 20:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Having a tanto doesn't mean he was apart of Root, or even the regular ANBU. If I remember correctly, Root members were mostly orphans that Danzo trained form a young age. Also, there is nothing that says a regular shinobi can't carry a tanto. In my opinion there not enough evidence to say he is a Root member.--''Deva '' 20:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :The strap of Shisui's tantō holder is distinctly different than the ones used by Root members. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::And, All Root ANBU wears that short jacket. This is a true distinguished sign of their affiliation to Root, not the tanto. --VolteMetalic (talk) 22:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::To be simple, Shisui sounded like he had a personality >.> And there's all the stuff about him willingly carrying out missions assigned to him while Root people seem to follow on Danzō's missions/orders.--Cerez365™ 23:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Are the images really required for this? Can't you link them from somewhere else? They won't be used in pages, and I think some of them might be duplicates. Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification and for the edit of my post. However I was not saying that this gave the confirmation that Shisui was part of the root, I just thought that could be considered a plausible hypothesis for adding it on the trivia section. --JK88 (talk) 12:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::But we don't really add "plausible hypotheses" to the trivia section especially when all the other users that commented on it were against the hypothesis.--Cerez365™ 14:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: In fact I talked to the past, I posted my thoughts on the talk page of the article just to hear the views of other users on what they thought of it or if I had missed something (like the strap of Shisui's tanto holder different from the other members of the root) ;) I add directly something on the article page only when I am sure that it's right (essentialy corrections or the addition of really important elements that lack).--JK88 (talk) 20:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation From 7th page of Chapter 222 of Viz translations, one of the Uchiha operatives said that Shisui is the best among the Uchiha in teleportation that he's has ever known. Can that be put in the article? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Teleportation is how Viz translates the Body Flicker Technique, and this is already mentioned through the article. Omnibender - Talk - 03:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Are you sure? How come it's in "possibly implying" in the article then? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Because it's never been stated outright.--Cerez365™ 15:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I already pointed the chapter and the page. My first sentence up there^ --Bronx01 (talk| ) 20:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I meant why he was referred to as such.--Cerez365™ 00:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) His Age We don't know the exact date when he was born and died. But can we at least postulate his age range from databooks/manga chapters/appearance ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :If his age hasn't been indicated in any way, no. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 22:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Who Really Tobi Is! OMG what if Shisui Uchiha....IS TOBI!!!! His body was never found. Plus he used teleportation just like Tobi. Itachi said that he'd tell Sasuke the truth after they beat Kabuto, so maybe he's gonna tell Sasuke that Tobi is really Shisui! They never told Shisui's age so it's possible. Don't you think that we should put in the article that he is a likely suspect for Tobi?